The Answer
by vulcanmind
Summary: After Loki got sent back to Asgard after trying to take over Midgard, the mischievous God manages to escape his cell once again and makes his way back to retrieve the Tesseract for a final time. But he has help from a teenage girl this time... some characters made up, others from the actual film.


I stepped out the car, giving the largest sigh possible. "I hate it here, Jo. Why did we have to move anyway?"

Jo tossed back her long, blonde hair and faced me. She had an annoyed look in her sapphire blue eyes, "because we're getting as far away from mum and dad as we can. I've told you that a million times, Hannah." I laughed and heaved my bag over my shoulder. "I've told you a million times to stop exaggerating. Anyway, bye."

She drove away in her silver Volvo and left me there. High school. The worst place ever. The building was dreary and aged; must be about two hundred years old. The school specialises in sciences which was also the most boring subject humanly possible to describe. Another reason I hated this place was the people there. Slags, chavs, and down-right idiots. Half of them didn't even know what an idiot is. I guess that's what you get when your parents abandon you and your sister. You end up in a dump.

I then began to suffer five hours off school. There's no point going into detail because it was only the same thing, utter crap. I guess it was the last lesson that made its toll.

Skye Smith. Brunette hair, clear skin, pure hazel eyes, and by far the most stuck up snob you'll ever meet. She's one of the popular girls. She can make jokes in any lesson and people will laugh, she can get away without doing homework because her dad is the chief police officer in town. Not sure what that's got to do with her education, mind. Monday last period is German, the lesson where I have to sit with her. Skye's the bully, I suppose. I dread Mondays because of that one lesson. But this lesson was by far the worst.

I was reading my Norse mythology book instead of working. Now really, nobody does their work, especially Skye so it was quite hypocritical of her to scream down my ear "do your work, Hannah. Stop reading your silly fairy tales." So the teacher would hear. Sounds stupid so far, right? I guess it was the fact that she took the book out of my hand and began reading it herself. That book was my life, basically. It was my bible. I love reading about the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson. He is probably the only reason I am here today. I was reading the story of Sleipnir; where Loki got raped by a horse and gave birth to an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir so he gave it to the Allfather. Skye, being the bitch she is, decided it would be funny to read it out loud to the class and make it sound like a porn book. What did I feel? Humiliation. Anger. The feeling to want to punch the girl in the face. So yes, I did hit her. Right in the nose. Blood poured down her immaculate skin. The whole class was cheering me on and laughing as Skye darted out of the classroom, whispering in my ear as she left, "You're going to get it." My stomach dropped like a stone when I heard that. I knew just what was going to happen.

15 minutes later, the bell went. End of school. An uproar of excitement hit the students. But not me. I saw Skye walking up to me with three other girls. She grabbed my jet black hair and the other girls dragged me to the nearest alley way and held me down against a wall and they began to punch.

"You fat bitch. No wonder your parents abandoned you. I hope you die a slow and painful death." the girl screamed, punching me in the face continuously. Blood spurted out of my broken nose and I was struggling to see. An oozing pain struck my stomach as the other girls struck me in the stomach, causing me to gag. I thought it was all over for me now, I was screwed. They were going to murder me. As one of the girls threw my bag on the floor, looking for money, a picture fell out. It gave me hope that I was going to be okay. It was an image of Loki.

Skye noticed it out of the corner of her eye and she snatched it out of the other girl's hand. "Err, who's this? Your boyfriend or something? Let's see how easily this baby burns!" she cackled like a witch and got a lighter from her pocket. All I could do was look away and carry on weeping, wishing all this pain would end. "Please." I whispered to myself. "Help me, someone."

My eyes were blinded by a vivid, intense light on the other side of the alley. I first thought it was my imagination but the four girls turned too. After about thirty seconds, the light began to fade and all that remained was a black figure.

The figure was in fact a man, dressed in green, black and gold. He was clutching a golden sceptre, which glowed with a blue metallic box on one end of it. His hair was long and black, about shoulder length. The man's eyes were an emerald green colour, and he was indeed very attractive. Of course, Skye and the girls shrieked and scurried off out of the dark Alley and left my belongings on the floor. The man walked up to me as I lay on the floor, blinded and in pain. I thought I was about to die. But instead, he held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated for a moment but took his offer and I got up.

"Wh... who are you?" I gasped, reaching into my bag to find a drink. He took his balance and cleared his throat. "I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."  
I choked my drink and put the bottle down as I stared at him in shock. "Loki Laufeyson? The God of Mischief?"  
"Ah, you have heard of me. I am here because I need help. I must hide from Thor and I must retrieve the Tesseract. And you are...?"  
"Hannah. Hannah Evans." I was shaking a lot but he didn't seem too bothered. He actually seemed glad that I knew who he was.  
"Hannah. I need your help. You must hide me but also help me get the Tesseract back to Asgard."

Without thinking twice, I nodded my head and shook his hand in approval.


End file.
